


Look At Me

by ThatsSoRavenclaw



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsSoRavenclaw/pseuds/ThatsSoRavenclaw
Summary: All she could think about was how everything had gone wrong, how the cute date she had planned had ended up here: soaking wet and cold in front of America’s apartment. 
 
A quick bit of Amerikate fluff.





	

Kate pulled into a spot in front of America’s apartment, the rain continuing to beat steadily on the roof of her Bug. She put the car into park and looked down at her lap, trying to swallow back the sob that was threatening to escape. Her hair was dripping onto her favorite purple dress, but she didn’t care. All she could think about was how everything had gone wrong, how the cute date she had planned had ended up here: soaking wet and cold in front of America’s apartment. 

 

“Kate.” The voice was firm, though softened a bit, not America’s usual brusqueness. But still. “Kate.” Not “Princess.” America had called her Kate, and she never called her Kate, and Kate’s heart fell to the middle of her stomach. 

 

Still looking at her lap, Kate said “okay, so, have a good night.” She coughed and felt a tear slip from her eye. “I’ll see you at BIlly and Teddy’s thing on Monday.” 

 

“Kate.” America’s voice was even softer than the first time. “Please look at me.”

 

“Um, no, I’d rather not.” Please just get out of the car, she thought. Please. She heard the click of America’s seatbelt being undone and felt momentary relief that this would all be over soon. She’d be able to go home and cry over a pint of ice cream about how the date she’d planned for her favorite girl had been messy and rainy, about how awkward she had been. 

 

America’s voice was the lightest Kate had ever heard it: “I can’t kiss you if you don’t look at me, Princess.” 

 

Kate turned her head to the right. America had moved over as far as she could in her seat. She reached out and tucked Kate’s wet hair behind her ear, her fingers lightly tracing Kate’s jawline before she brushed her thumb against Kate’s lip. America looked down at Kate’s lips and then back into her eyes, and Kate’s stomach dropped. America gently tipped Kate’s face up and Kate closed her eyes, a soft sigh coming out of her when America finally kissed her. 

 

America’s lips were softer and sweeter than Kate had imagined, her kiss gentle but also firm, one hand slipping into Kate’s hair, the other undoing Kate’s seatbelt and wrapping around Kate’s back to pull her closer. Kate’s hands immediately went to America’s waist, and somehow America pulled her over the center console and onto her seat without breaking the kiss. Kate moved her arms to around America’s neck, letting herself melt into America. America pulled back a little and smiled a little, a real smile instead of a smirk. 

 

“Now I’m going to invite you in to dry off and you’re going to borrow a shirt and sweatpants from me, and after I put my hair up you’re going to swoon over how good my hair looks in a bun, then we’ll have some wine and watch a movie on the couch and you’ll fall asleep on me and in the morning I’ll cook you breakfast. Okay?”

 

“That sounds perfect.” Kate smiled for the first time in hours. 

 

“Okay good. Would you like to come in and dry off?”

 

“I’d love to.” America smiled and winked, and Kate felt her insides turn to jelly. She turned off the car and they both got out, Kate running around to the other side, both of them hurrying to the gate. She huddled next to America as America fumbled with her keys, and when she finally got the gate open, America slipped her arm around Kate’s waist and hurried her to her front door. This door she opened easily and she pulled them both inside, shutting the door just as thunder crashed. 

 

“I’ve lived here for two years and this is the first time there’s been a thunderstorm.” Kate remarked, slipping out of her shoes as America did the same. She followed America to the master bathroom, trying not to notice America’s tank top clinging to her while also trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. America pulled a towel out of the linen closet and put it around the back of Kate’s neck, using it to pull Kate closer. Kate’s hands found America’s hips, and then she kissed America, her arms sliding around America’s waist. When she pulled back, America was grinning. She winked again (oof, thought Kate). 

 

“Let’s get you out of those wet clothes, Princess.”

 

Kate rolled her yes. “What a line, Chavez.” She bumped her hips against America’s. “I bet you say that to all the girls.” 

 

America laughed. “There’s the Kate Bishop I know and love. You disappeared for a little while earlier.”

 

“Yeah, well.” Kate sighed. “Nothing went the way I’d imagined it going, and I was kind of embarrassed and then got really nervous and stopped being able to talk to you, and I thought you were going to politely tell me you just wanted to be friends from now on, and you’d go inside and thank god you dodged a bullet while I went home and sobbed into ice cream.”

 

“I always have a good time with you, Princess.” America leaned in and kissed her cheek, and Kate smiled at the affection. America’s lips were just so damn soft. “And you’re kind of adorable when you’re nervous.” America kissed a spot behind Kate’s ear, and Kate exhaled. Then she shivered. America stepped back and handed her a second towel, then left the bathroom and returned a second later with a t-shirt and sweatpants. 

 

“Take your time, Princess.” 

 

“Wait,” Kate said as America turned to the door. America looked back. 

 

“What’s up?”

 

Kate stepped forward and kissed America lightly on the mouth. “Thank you,” she said quietly. 

 

America leaned in and kissed Kate’s forehead. “Thanks for finally asking me out, Princess.”


End file.
